Imitation Black Saga
by Clover Kagamine
Summary: Kaito y Gakupo son dos vampiros enamorados de un humano: Len. Un triángulo amoroso que empieza con una toma de decisión y le siguen factores que no dejan al sufrimiento de lado. Basado en Imitation Black. Vocaloid y la saga de Imitation Black no me pertenecen.


Hola a todos.

Bueno, aquí les traigo un fic basado en la saga de Imitation Black. Pero no sólo pondré las siete partes que han salido, también pondré algunas partes del disco que según yo van relacionada a la saga misma.

Espero les guste.

Vocaloid no me pertenece.

La saga de Imitation Black tampoco me pertence.

Capítulo I: Imitation Black

Una persona se estaba arreglando mientras se miraba en el espejo, daba los últimos toques al atuendo de ese día, estaba pintando y delineando sus ojos con la pintura negra, sus labios estaban ya pintados con ese color, y en su vestido también gobernaba el color negro, sólo unos listones dorados y una rosa roja en su pecho era lo diferente.

Su cabello rubio lo tenía atado en una cola y lo adornaba con un gran moño negro, como su falda dejaba al descubierto sus piernas de la parte delantera se podían ver sus medias y las ligas que la persona usaba.

Termino de maquillarse y procedió a usar sus zapatos negros de tacón alto y plataforma.

Cualquiera diría que era una chica arreglándose para una fiesta de la corte o algo así, pero no. Para empezar, ese era un día ordinario, esa persona no saldría a ningún lado. Se arreglaba porque le fascinaba verse bien y presentable.

Y también, no era una chica, era un chico. Su nombre era Len Kagamine; y a pesar de ser él, prefería que se le dirigieran como ella. Ella solía vestirse como mujer por una razón que la marcó para toda la vida.

Terminó de ponerse sus zapatos y salió de su cuarto, bajó las escaleras y frente a ella estaba un joven de cabello largo y púrpura que la miraba con dulzura y ternura. Su nombre era Gakupo.

-Hola, Len.

Saludó el joven tomando la mano de Len mientras terminaba de bajar las escaleras y la besó, pero Gakupo no pudo evitar morder un poco la mano de Len, pues su sangre le apetecía ya que Gakupo era un vampiro.

-Hola.

Respondió simplemente Len dejando que Gakupo mordiera un poco su mano, pues sabía que él a veces sentía ansiedad por su sangre, porque también sabía que su amado era un vampiro.

Claro, Gakupo estaba enamorado de Len aún sabiendo que él era un hombre, pero no le importaba si era hombre y travesti, aún así lo amaba, pero él se preguntaba si Len lo amaba a él. La razón de su incertidumbre era que Gakupo no ocupaba nada más el corazón de Len, pues había otra persona, o mejor dicho, otro vampiro.

-Hola, Len.

Dijo desde la puerta entreabierta porque acababa de llegar, Kaito.

-Hola, Kaito.

Respondió Len sonrojada.

-Te ves hermosa.

-Gracias…

El sonrojo de Len aumentó, pero su cara casi se pone morada cuando Kaito la besó en la mejilla pero también mordía un poco, pues también le atraía la sangre de Len a Kaito, pero como Gakupo, trataba de controlar su ansiedad.

-Lo siento…

Dijo Kaito cuando se separó, pues no podía evitar sentir sed al estar cerca de Len.

-No te preocupes.

Respondió la joven con una sonrisa.

-¿Quieres salir? Hoy el día está nublado y el sol no me afectará.

Dijo Gakupo ofreciendo su mano a Len.

-Será un placer.

Len tomó la mano de Gakupo y ambos salieron, no sin antes de que Len le ofreciera una sonrisa a Kaito, quien se quedaría en el castillo de Len hasta que ellos dos regresasen.

Ya afuera, Len comenzó a caminar y miró un arbusto a los lejos, el cual tenía una de muchas rosas rojas, pero ésta estaba ya había florecido y era verdaderamente hermosa. Ella se acercó sin pensarlo dos veces.

-Esta flor es verdaderamente hermosa.

-"No tanto como tú".

Pensó Gakupo. Luego, el joven tomó un mechón del flequillo de Len y lo besó. Ella lo miró curioso.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Nada.

Luego Gakupo tomó la cara de Len tratando de besarla. Ella se inclinó un poco por la misma razón de que el joven la jaló y sólo tenía un pie recargado en el piso, Gakupo se inclinó un poco, ya que era mucho más alto que Len.

Gakupo gustaba de usar anillos grandes con piedras color negro, además que era raro verlo sin usar una boa de plumas alrededor de su cuello. Su cabello estaba atado en una media cola junto con un traje gris muy elegante que adornaba con una rosa roja y listones en el costado.

Gakupo tenía los ojos cerrados, pero Len los mantenía abiertos con una cara inexpresiva. Así era ella, así era su personalidad, no sonreía mucho y sus facciones siempre mostraban seriedad, sin embargo, a pesar de ser hombre, tenía una cara muy fina y lo hacía lucir como mujer y no como un travesti.

-Len…

Dijo el pelivioleta aún con los ojos cerrados.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Te amo.

Len sólo lo siguió mirando. Gakupo intentó acercarse pero luego Len volteó un poco la cara, pues sabía que si su vampiro la besaba podría perder el control y tomar su sangre. Eso no era problema para Len, el problema era que la joven aún no se sentía lista para la inmortalidad, pues primero quería saber si uno de sus dos vampiros era capaz de amarla y aceptarla, ya que aún no se sentía muy segura de ellos, e incluso a veces negaba sus sentimientos porque fue muy lastimada en el pasado.

Len tomó la cara de Gakupo y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Él se sorprendió pero luego la soltó con delicadeza y tomó su mano.

-Vamos al castillo, creo que lloverá y no quiero que te enfermes.

-Ok.

Al entrar al castillo de Len, Kaito salió de la biblioteca.

-¿Te fue bien?

Esa pregunta fue para Len.

-Claro.

-Ven, vamos al jardín, quiero enseñarte algo.

-Kaito, dentro de poco lloverá.

Interrumpió Gakupo.

-Lo sé, Gakupo, no tardaremos mucho.

El joven mayor puso mala cara pero Kaito ya había salido con Len.

En las afueras del castillo, el peliazul llevó a Len hacia un rosal pero extrañamente sus flores eran color azul y amarillo.

-Son muy hermosas.

-Las rosas son tus flores favoritas, ¿Cierto?

-Sí, desde joven.

-Len, sigues siendo joven.

Len se sonrojó un poco, luego miró hacia arriba y pudo divisar las hojas verdes de un árbol, le llamó mucho la atención el verde tan saludable que tenían aquellas hojas, luego sintió que Kaito tomaba su cintura y la cargaba.

-¿Qué ocurre, Kaito?

-Nada, sólo quería cargarte.

Kaito subió la cabeza y miró fijamente a Len, pues lo cargó lo suficiente para que ella lo rebasara un poquito. Len bajó la cabeza y sólo miró a Kaito, con su cara inexpresiva, parecía una muñeca de porcelana, pues estaba tan arreglada y cuidada que se veía muy hermosa.

El vampiro quería besarla pero ella no se acercó en ningún momento por la misma razón por la que no besó a Gakupo. Len sólo se acercó a su mejilla y la besó.

Unas gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer.

-Será mejor que regresemos antes de que te enfermes.

-Ok.

Kaito bajó delicadamente a Len, tomó su mano y ambos fueron de regreso al castillo.

Len se fue a su cuarto por un accesorio que olvidó usar, abrió el ropero y buscando entre sus ropas, encontró un vestido corto con un moño en la parte trasera de la cintura, su color era blanco como la nieve. Ella lo tomó entre sus manos.

-Yo no volveré a usar esta cosa. Yo ya cambié, me acepto como soy.

Luego Len arrojó el vestido al suelo, divisó en el ropero lo que buscaba y lo sacó, se acercó al espejo y se miró fijamente, sentía que se veía bien, y se sentía cómodo así. Tomó el parche negro que sacó del armario y se lo puso. Claro que no era necesario que ella usara ese parche, pero a ella le gustaba, y no le importaba la opinión de los demás.

Bajó hacia la sala donde estarían esperándola sus vampiros, primero se acercó Kaito, tomó su mano pero luego la soltó. Len lo miró extrañada y pudo notar que el peliazul estaba más pálido de lo normal y respiraba agitadamente.

-¿Estás bien?

Preguntó Len tratando de tomar a Kaito por los hombros pero él se separó antes de que lo tocara.

-Estoy bien… no es nada… sólo… tengo sed…

Len se hizo para atrás y a pesar de saber a lo que Kaito se refería se mostraba confusa. Luego miró a Gakupo, él le extendió la mano, pero al sentir el contacto de Len, él se separó bruscamente.

-¿Gakupo?

-Perdóname Len… también tengo un poco de sed…

-¿Cómo te pudo dar sed de la nada?

-No he bebido sangre en unos días… han sido como tres y la sed empieza a surgir.

Se justificó Gakupo.

-Yo no me he alimentado durante una semana… y mi sed crece cada vez más…

Dijo Kaito al borde de la locura. Luego miró unas rosas que estaban en una mesa y sin que él mismo lo notara, las rompió.

-¡Kaito!

Gritó la joven; él se repuso y miró a Len, ella estaba asustada por la repentina acción de Kaito.

-Lo siento Len…

Luego él tomó el rostro de Len y lo miró fijamente, no hizo nada pues su garganta le quemaba, así que salió.

-Espero que pueda alimentarse pronto o se podría volver… más violento.

Ella puso una cara melancólica. Gakupo la abrazó por la espalda.

-Me iré por un tiempo. El lugar más cercano para que Kaito y yo nos podamos alimentar está lejos de aquí. ¿No hay problema?

-Supongo que no… tienen que alimentarse.

Dijo Len bajando la mirada.

-Gracias.

Gakupo quiso besar su mejilla, pero temía morder a Len así que se fue.

Cuando el pelivioleta salió del castillo, se puso a meditar la vida que llevaba y la que había llevado. Habían pasado casi dos años y Len aún no escogía entre él y Kaito. Susurró para sí mismo:

-¿Quieres enseñarme por favor la respuesta?

Len comenzó a sentir hambre, así que fue a la cocina y se preparó algo para comer, y cuando se dio cuenta la noche había caído, y ella se fue a su cuarto a descansar.

Antes, tuvo que quitarse su maquillaje, cambiar su ropa y desatar su cabello; el cual acostumbraba cepillar antes de dormir.

Luego se recostó en su cama y se dispuso a descansar.

A las pocas horas, un dolor agudo en su cuello y su pierna la lastimó. Intentó abrir los ojos pero el mismo dolor le impedía siquiera pensar, sólo pudo gritar. Luego sintió que unas gotas de agua que no eran de ella rodaban por su cara. Después de que el dolor de su cuello empezó a disminuir un poco, sintió que unos labios la besaban en la mejilla, y luego sintió otro beso en su frente. Pero el dolor todavía le impedía pensar con claridad.

Poco a poco comenzó a sentir las gotas secas de sus lágrimas que había derramado durante su dolor.

Al día siguiente, Len no se podía levantar de la cama, se sentía mal, enferma y apenas podía respirar incluso. No quería comer y sus vampiros estaban preocupados.

A pesar de estar preocupados por Len, Kaito y Gakupo se veían bien y saludables, si no fuera por "la enfermedad" que tenía Len, todo sería como la misma rutina de todos los días.

Ambos se encontraban en la sala de estar, sentados en unos sillones, uno frente al otro, pero mirando al piso.

-Len no estaría así de no ser por mi culpa.

Susurró Kaito.

-No fue sólo tu culpa, también fue la mía.

Se culpó Kaito.

-Quisiera pensar que ella no…

-Ni lo digas… no podría soportarlo.

Ambos se quedaron callados un tiempo hasta que Kaito se levantó del asiento, Gakupo lo miró confuso.

-Iré a ver cómo está.

El vampiro se fue al cuarto de Len. Tocó la puerta y escuchó un débil "Pase". Al entrar pudo ver a la joven totalmente pálida y con ojeras.

-Vine a ver cómo estabas.

-No puedo mentir, me siento muy mal.

-Len…

-Kaito, ¿Puedo decirte algo?

-Claro.

Kaito se sentó en una silla junto a la cama de Len. Ella levantó su mano para tocar su mejilla y dijo:

-Cada día que pasa pienso en ti, sintiendo tus hombros en un abrazo; antes que todo desaparezca en la nada, iré y te encontraré.

Len bajó poco a poco la mano de la mejilla de Kaito, él comenzó a llorar, el delineador se le empezó a correr un poco.

-Len… perdóname…

-Kaito…

-Por favor… perdóname…

-¿Puedes llamar a Gakupo?

El joven miró curioso a Len, ella le intentó sonreír un poco, luego él se levantó y dándole la espalda a Len susurró.

-Claro…

Kaito salió. Cuando estuvo en la sala, Gakupo se levantó rápidamente de su asiento.

-¿Cómo está?

-Quiere hablar contigo.

-¿De qué?

-Yo creo que… quiere despedirse…

-¡No digas eso! ¡Ella se repondrá!

-Gakupo… sabes que nadie que haya pasado por esto ha sobrevivido si no bebe sangre…

Gakupo bajó la cabeza.

-Iré a hablar con ella.

El vampiro se fue al cuarto de Len y encontró la misma escena que Kaito. No dijo nada y se sentó en la silla que estaba junto a la cama de Len.

-Len, ¿Estás mejor?

-No, Gakupo…

-Te recuperarás pronto y…

-Gakupo… quisiera decirte algo, por favor…

-Dime.

Dijo Gakupo mirando compresivamente a Len, no quería preocuparla por su estado. Igual que la vez anterior, Len tocó la mejilla de Gakupo.

-Cada día que pasa pienso en ti, sintiendo tus hombros en un abrazo; antes que todo desaparezca en la nada, iré y te encontraré.

-¿Len?

El vampiro miró confuso a la joven, pero al verla en tan mal estado sólo salió de la habitación sin decir nada.

Len se sentía con dolor, y decidió tocarse el cuello donde había sentido el dolor más agudo, pero al tocar su cuello, pudo sentir dos agujeros y rompió en llanto, ese llanto le provocaba dolor en su cuerpo y en su corazón.

Afuera, había un debate entre Gakupo y Kaito.

-Soy un idiota…

Susurró Gakupo.

-Yo también… no lo pude evitar, tenía mucha sed y el lugar más cercano era aquí y cuando me di cuenta estaba mordiendo a Len…

-Tú no habías bebido sangre durante una semana, yo solamente tres días, y la mordí… son pocas las veces que lloro… pero lo hice… mis lágrimas llegaron a caer en su rostro y yo no me podía controlar, sabía que gritaba pero no hacía caso… soy un monstruo…

Gakupo rompió en llanto y se tapó la cara con su mano.

-Esa es la palabra adecuada: monstruos… eso es lo que somos… y por eso me iré de aquí…

-¿Qué?

El vampiro más alto miró muy mal a Kaito.

-A Len no le queda mucho tiempo… y esta no es mi casa… debería seguir vagando sin rumbo…

-Creo que tienes razón… yo no puedo aceptar esto, pero así debe ser… perdóname Len…

Dijo esto Gakupo en un susurro.

Mientras, Len estaba llorando en su cama inconsolablemente.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me hicieron esto? ¿Por qué me mordieron Kaito y Gakupo? ¿Será porque yo no pude elegir a uno de los dos? ¡¿Es por eso?! Perdónenme… pero es que yo no pude elegir porque… yo… los amo… a los dos.

La cara de Len cayó en la almohada. Todo había terminado. Sus lágrimas aún estaban frescas, pero no tardarían en secarse, su piel se puso más pálida y el cuerpo se quedó sólo en el castillo, pues los dos vampiros ya se habían ido.

La realidad de este triángulo amoroso se había pintado de negro, pues esa era la naturaleza de Gakupo y Kaito.


End file.
